parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Aya Brea
Aya Brea (November 20, 1972 – December 24, 2010) is the protagonist of the Parasite Eve video game series. She is 25 years old in Parasite Eve, 27 years old in Parasite Eve II, and 38 years old in The 3rd Birthday. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, her name is of Japanese origins, possibly as meaning color "彩“ or one of various other meanings. In Parasite Eve II, she is voiced by Yumiko Shaku in the Japanese version and by Kathy Sokol in the English version. In The 3rd Birthday, she is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese version and Yvonne Strahovski in the English version. Biography Aya was born in Boston, Massachusetts on November 20, 1972. She is multiracial; her father whose name is unrevealed is a journalist, is Caucasian while her mother who is known as Mariko was Japanese. Aya was also born with an eye defect in her right eye. She had a sister named Maya who, along with her mother, died in an automobile accident when Aya was only five years old on December 23, 1977. After the loss of her sister and mother, Aya was raised by her father.While meeting Ben and Daniel in the police station, Aya tells Daniel that she will always be grateful to her father for raising her. Maya's organs were preserved, which allowed for one of her corneas to be transplanted into Aya at St. Francis Hospital when she was seven years old.Stated by Aya after the final boss at the harbor. One of Maya's kidneys was transplanted into a young girl named Melissa Pearce. Unknown to any of the doctors, Maya Brea's mitochondria were highly evolved and began changing Aya and Melissa's genetic structure. As separation of the same species occurs, the two strains underwent different evolutions. As a young woman, Aya studied criminology at the University of Virginia between 1992-1994, and was involved in their ROTC program. She later relocated to New York City and became a police officer for the N.Y.P.D. and worked for three years between 1995-1998, eventually being promoted to the rank of Detective. Within the first six months of working at NYPD's 17th precinct, Aya became involved in an incident known as the New York Blockade Incident to the general public. As an officer, she became part of the "father and daughter" team where she was partnered up with Daniel "Bo" Dollis, a veteran cop, who can be considered overly protective of her at worst. http://na.square-enix.com/games/pe/aya.html Parasite Eve On December 24, 1997, Aya attended an opera performance at Carnegie Hall with her date, which starred Melissa Pearce as the lead. During the performance, Maya's advanced mitochondria, which had lain dormant in Melissa for years, awakened and transformed her into Mitochondria Eve. As her first act against humankind, Eve killed everyone in Carnegie Hall via spontaneous human combustion, except for Aya who was immune to the effect. Aya instead gained Parasite Energy. This event became known as the Opera Theater Incident and New York was evacuated for safety. During the next six days, Aya fought Eve and the creatures she spawned, known as Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures or NMCs, all across Manhattan, greatly assisted by the incredible powers she started to exhibit. Aya would later discover that she was granted abnormal abilities due to the fact that she possessed Maya's mitochondria, transferred to her body during the corneal transplant, but it was unable to take control of her as it did Melissa either because of their symbiotic nature, of Aya's evolved cell nuclei, or because Aya never had to take immunosuppressants due to cornea's poor blood supply. The exact cause of which is unclear. She also experienced her sister's final memory about the hospital. Aya fought and destroyed a neo species of rapidly evolving mitochondrial life that threatened to enslave all humanity and other life. Eventually, Aya engaged Eve in a showdown beside a fallen Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island, in which Eve was killed. After this, however, she had to destroy the Ultimate Being that Eve gave birth to. After an ongoing battle between her humanity and evolution, Aya successfully managed to destroy the creature with a little help from Daniel and Kunihiko Maeda, a Japanese scientist assisting them with advice in these matters. She soon became a heroine among the government ranks for her courageous acts while few civilians were aware of the details of the event. After the events in the game transpire, she, along with her friends try to make up for a lost Christmas by going to the opera at Carnegie Hall once again. During this time, Aya communicates with the entire audience's mitochondria and their eyes begin to glow a pinkish red. The meaning behind this ending is debated by many players. This could be what Eve meant when she told Aya: "The more you use those powers, the more you become like me." If the player plays through the Chrysler Building and defeats the Truebred Eve, Aya loses her mitochondrial powers but comes to terms with her sister's death. Parasite Eve II A few months after Eve's rampage in New York City, Aya left the force and joined a newly-formed branch of the FBI known as the Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team or MIST. The purpose of MIST, based out of Los Angeles, is to hunt down and destroy any remaining NMCs.http://na.square-enix.com/games/PE2/characters.html During her time as a MIST Agent, Aya had always worked alone due to the abnormality of her powers. "I try not to show others my mitochondrial powers. I can see the fear in their eyes." Due to her awakened mitochondria in her cells, Aya has stopped aging biologically. Despite having this as a benefit, Aya would be happier just living one normal life rather than living into another century beyond the 21st. It is also revealed that she doesn't drink, and that she hasn't slept well ever since the New York Blockade Incident. She described her dreams to Pierce that she always dreamed about Maya asking for her help, and he was surprised to hear that she had a sister. An NMV infestation leads Aya to Akropolis Tower where she finds a slaughtered SWAT team. She soon discovers that the NMCs can take on human form, and eventually encounters a different type of creature; a humanoid Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature (ANMC) called No. 9 GOLEM. Aya discovers No. 9 has planted a bomb inside the tower, and Aya survives the explosion by heading to the roof, where she is saved by a MIST helicopter. In early September of 2000, Aya was following an NMC lead to a tiny town called Dryfield in the Mojave Desert where she met a private investigator from Texas called Kyle Madigan who she formed a partnership with. During Aya's investigation around Dryfield she stumbles upon No. 9 in a small run down house. They battle and afterwards No. 9 mentions that he understands and that Aya is Eve. Aya's mitochondrial powers begin to awaken once more which causes a cellular reaction similar to the begging events of the New York Blockade Incident. In the cutscene, two prong-like forms emerge from her back, and it is hinted that the Eve persona tries to take over Aya again but is stopped by Maya's persona. This causes a mitochondria reaction which initially targets No. 9, causing a spontaneous combustion, again similar to the beginning events in New York. With Kyle's co-operation, Aya soon discovered a strange shadow government facility called Neo Ark where scientists were using Aya's DNA to breed a race of Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. To control the ANMCs, the Neo Ark directors brainwashed a young girl named Eve, a clone of Aya. Given Eve's age and various clues in the game, Eve is thought to be a clone that ages rapidly, considering she looks 10 years old and was cloned after Aya's mitochondria was awakened in 1997. Two more disturbing theories are that Eve is actually a clone of Maya or possibly a clone of Aya made before Aya's mitochondria awakened, thus suggesting the shadow government knew about Aya's potential. After discovering that Eve, as well as the ANMCs were all made from her, she felt obligated to "finish what she started" and once again, save humanity from an ominous fate which was ultimately the cause of her own physical existence. After the destruction of the Neo Ark facility, as well as her "struggle" having finally ended, Aya left MIST, any documents containing information regarding the NMCs were disposed of by the US Government, she took the young Eve in, forming a motherly/sisterly bond with her, and thanks to one of her friends in MIST, Rupert Broderick, pulled some strings and created a profile for Eve saying that she's Aya's sister, no questions asked. Aya's boss, Eric Baldwin was discovered to be a mole for the shadow government and was ultimately locked behind bars for treason courtesy of Aya learning so from another one of her friends, Pierce Carradine. Baldwin's place leading MIST was taken by Rupert Broderick following the inside investigation. Kyle Madigan, who disappeared after the Neo Ark events, meets with Aya and Eve in the American Museum of Natural History, and it is hinted that Aya and Kyle are beginning a romantic relationship. The 3rd Birthday Aya and Kyle were planned to be wed at Saint Thomas Church on December 24th, 2010, which is known as Time Zero. However, before they could exchange vows, a group of SWAT members broke into the church and shot her and Kyle. Kyle Madigan survived the gunfire and was hospitalized. Eve, desperate to save Aya, switched bodies through her mitochondria powers, which resulted in "Overdive" being born. When Overdiving, however, Aya's soul/consciousness was destroyed and reborn as the Twisted. Without a consciousness in Eve's body, Eve had been pronounced as dead which is why Kyle later states, "...Eve is dead." The death of Eve's body resulted in the creation of the "High Ones". With Eve's consciousness in Aya's body, Hyde Bohr found Eve lying in the front of Saint Thomas Church. Eve had forgotten all of her memories, and for the next 3 years, Eve assumed the identity of Aya Brea. Eve joined the Counter Twisted Investigation in order to fight against the Twisted. With her memories gone, Kyle simply assumed that Aya was suffering from amnesia, not knowing that "Aya" was truly Eve. In the end of the game, Eve returns to Time Zero, back in her own body. Eve is confronted by Hyde, but fortunately, Aya appears and kills him. Aya then tells Eve to shoot her in order to prevent Time Zero from repeating. Aya and Eve Overdive and switch consciousnesses and Eve kills Aya in each other's bodies. Eve then awakens, now permanently in Aya's body, as Aya's consciousness and Eve's body have been removed from the timeline. Eve realizes that Aya has sacrificed her own life in order to prevent the creation of the Twisted, thus saving humanity one last time. Kyle approaches Eve, and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity": Aya. During the secret ending, a blonde woman with a hairstyle similar to Aya's walks by Eve in the middle of a snow-filled street. She wishes Eve a happy birthday, remarking that it's her fourth, before disappearing into thin air as Eve searches around wildly. This ending is ambiguous and it is up to different audience to decide what the mysterious woman meant. It could have been Aya's voice and Eve's subconscious mind just imagining her, Aya making a final appearance by taking over someone's body or simply all part of Eve's imagination. It is notable that the woman is taller than Eve, even when she is in Aya's body, which could suggest that it was Eve's imagination as she often "looks up" to Aya as a role model. Appearance Being of Asian and Caucasian descent, Aya displays features from both her Japanese mother and her American father. This gives her a unique appearance as she has many Asian facial features, such as the shape of her face and eyes, while possessing blue eyes and fair blonde hair. After the events of Parasite Eve, Aya's hair is noticeably shorter suggesting she had a haircut. This could symbolize her character development and growth. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ImportantHaircut While on occasion she isn't too timid to dress in anything fancy, Aya has a casual, modest manner of attire. This is mostly due to the fact that it's not practical to enter the battlefield in shorts, skirts, and dresses (unless circumstances catch her by surprise). For the most part, she dresses fairly simple and her casual attire consists of either black or white tee-shirts, and jeans. In colder weather, she tends to dress in her leather or jean jacket. Aya is attractive, though she never uses sexuality to an advantage. She is small and little in figure, but not frail; she is fairly agile, and while she’s not exactly super strong enough to lift monoliths, she is by no means weak. She may be stronger than her appearance, both physically and mentally, as she tend to out-perform supporting characters. In The 3rd Birthday, Aya appears youthful because her mitochondria awakened. She looks as though she has not aged a day since, and could very well possibly be considered ageless. Personality Aya is portrayed as a strong-willed, intelligent, honest, compassionate, sensitive and kind heroine. She also tends to be pretty sarcastic, cold, and brooding, though she isn't without a sense of humor. It can be said that she fits more into the “deadpan snarker” category. It doesn't help that Aya has a bad habit of not being able to take people seriously sometimes, particularly when they express any sort of interest in her; she tends to brush them off. It's easier for her to pretend that people are just being insincere most of the time. Aya can be gentle and nurturing, almost maternal — especially with children. She does like kids, regardless of the fact that she's never had any herself and she treats Eve Brea in a caring, motherly manner. She approaches with a welcoming nature to most people. Aya is shown to have very humanitarian and altruistic attributes. Aya believes that a human life is priceless, invaluable, and is worth saving no matter what. This is quite understandable considering the situations she finds herself in, which often involves the extinction of humanity. Aya despises all pain and suffering of any sort — she has seen enough death and carnage in her life, having witnessed hundreds of lives, both human and animal alike, massacred in front of her. It's impossible for Aya to turn a blind eye to suffering and ignore it. This is seen when she decides to comfort and save the life of such a brash and despicable man like Hans Klamp. As he is burns to death, Klamp asks her why she would bother trying to save him, and Aya replies, "...After all, I am human...". Another example is when Aya discovers a woman burned and charred to a bloody fleshy crisp who is obviously not going to survive, she persists on getting a paramedic anyway. Aya states that she will never forget the terror of Eve. Aya is depicted as being the savior of humanity, described in one trailer for The 3rd Birthday as the "sole hope" and "gift" to humanity. In artwork, Aya is sometimes drawn as naked or drenched in blood and gore; it is possible that this isn't meant to sexualize or objectify her, but rather, emphasize her connection to being human. Another piece of artwork for Parasite Eve II depicts her with angel wings, likening her to an "angel". She's often self-sacrificing. This could be considered her greatest strength or weakness, as she has a penchant for putting the wants and needs of others before her own wants and needs. If someone is in danger, she can be pretty compulsive without always thinking things through. For instance, while working for MIST she developed this track record for acting recklessly and going against orders. In any case, Aya prefers to keep things professional — mostly where a professional relationship is concerned such as her line of work, and very rarely does she ever like to get herself involved in any intimate affairs. Surprisingly, however, she can be pretty patient. It's just that when her patience finally runs thin that she has a danger of losing her temper, going against that professionalism and letting her thoughts and emotions get ahead of her. There is one thing that she is not proud of: the guilt that weighs down on her. This is most likely the result of various incidents: her surviving the car accident that killed both her mother and her sister and being the sole survivor of the opera massacre that led into the New York Blockade Incident. As well, fighter pilots acted as a shield for Aya so that she would live to fight against Eve. One could very well interpret Aya's inclination for self-sacrifice as a product of her survivor's guilt. Aya dislikes it when people put themselves on the line for her, no matter how inevitable it is. Aya feels somewhat alienated, being so different from everyone else with her superhuman mitochondria abilities. At times, she considers herself a monster; fearing of becoming the monster that Eve said she would be, and the fear of hurting the people she loves follows her. For that reason, and the fact that her Parasite Energy had a way of making the people around her uncomfortable, Aya doesn't make a habit out of using her powers in front of other people. Theme Aya Brea's musical theme is composed by Yoko Shimomura. It contains strong piano, with an influence of techno and electronica. The theme conveys Aya Brea's inner struggle between herself and the rest of the world. Quotes Parasite Eve * "People will eventually forget and go on with their lives... but I will never forget it. It was pure terror, but... it was also 6 days filled with familiar memories." * "I think I may be a monster....like HER." * "That's not true! I was raised by my father too after my mother died. I will always be grateful for him." * "You were here ALL night?! I told you to go away! You could've died, you know!" (to Maeda) * "First of all I'm a cop, and it's my job... And after all, I am human..." (to Hans Klamp while trying to save him) * "Humans aren't doomed. If my mitochondria has the ability to evolve... it'll evolve to get rid of YOU!" (to Mitochondria Eve) * "...I know you want to continue living... After all, you were just born. But... I want to live too! Like all other human beings!" (to the Ultimate Being) * "...OH MY GOD!!" * "Do you know where we are?! WE'RE IN HELL'S KITCHEN!" Parasite Eve II * "I don't suppose I'll be fighting any giant cactus creatures?" * "A warrant for your arrest?" * "My god, what a crime... There's no toilet paper left." The 3rd Birthday * "Sweet dreams." (upon killing Hyde) * "Listen. You need to aim here. Right now!" * "The one who can end this is you." * "I wish I could have... exchanged my vows with Kyle." * "What led you here was hope for tomorrow. Smile and walk toward the future. I'll be watching over you. Well, I'll do my best." Trivia *Aya seems to have a habit of using words such as "dunno" and "wanna". This could be a sign of her accent, or her laid-back personality. *Aya named her car "Carrie". Apparently, she was almost done with completely restoring Carrie when ANMCs destroyed it in Parasite Eve II. *Aya has a cameo appearance in Chocobo Racing as a hidden character in which she uses a police car as her vehicle. *Aya can wear the attire of Lightning, the main protagonist of Final Fantasy XIII, in The 3rd Birthday. In addition, Lightning can wear Aya's clothing as a second alternate costume in [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Dissidia_012_Final_Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy]. This outfit in Japan is exclusive to swapping game codes and use of the Square Enix website. In the English version it simply has to be unlocked by meeting the requirements. *In the Japanese version of The 3rd Birthday, Aya's voice varies depending on her selected outfit. *Aya is 5'3" (160cm) and 106lbs (48kg). *Aya can wield Squall Leonhart's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII in Parasite Eve II. *There is a continuity error in The 3rd Birthday; Aya Brea was born November 20th 1972 but in The 3rd Birthday files, it states that she was born November 20th 1973. * While Aya says in-game she was raised by her father, the official BradyGames strategy guide states that she was placed in many foster homes. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown. * Aya is left handed. Notes See also * Outfits — A look at Aya's various outfits throughout the entire series. Gallery Tetsuya Nomura Aya Art.png AyaArt01.jpg AyaArt02.jpg AyaArt03.jpg AyaArt05.jpg AyaArt06.jpg pe-aya10.jpg pe_art12.jpg Ayamelissa.png BloodAya.png aya64.jpg parasite_eve_m_001.jpg PEArtbookscan01.jpg pe-aya-illust2.jpg pe2-aya03.jpg Pe2xmas.png fdhbdbfdrr.jpg Pe2-aya02.jpg Aya Wings.png Aya_Brea_From_Parasite_Eve_3_by_Mar.jpg CharacterSketchesAya01WhiteElder.jpg CharacterSketchesAya02WeddingDress.jpg CharacterSketchesAya03ApronDress.jpg CharacterSketchesAya04BusinessSuit.jpg CharacterSketchesAya05UnusedCostumesKimonoPirate.jpg ''Parasite Eve'' pe33.jpg pe40.jpg pe41.jpg aya13-6.jpg Xmasaya.jpg Peve14.jpg Pe-aya-brea2.jpg PEArtbookscan02.jpg Pe-misc03.jpg Pe-misc01.jpg aya58.jpg aya21.jpg aya48.jpg A-Parasite_Eve-Artwork6.jpg 378419.jpg 002615.jpg Pe42.jpg Pedrawaya.jpg 104501.jpg Tu7658765856ku.jpg Pe ending 1.png Pe ending 2.png Pe ending 3.png Pe ending 5.png Pe ending 6.png Pe ending 10.png ''Parasite Eve II'' Aya2.jpg Aya.png Pe2-aya05.jpg Pe2-aya07.jpg Pe2-aya08.jpg Pe2-aya09.jpg i4O1L.jpg two23.jpg Parasite_eve_2_01.jpg pe2_07.jpg Pe2_17.jpg Pe2_19.jpg aya cgi pe2.png Pe2_21.jpg Pe2_23.jpg Pe2_26.jpg pe2 ending eve aya.png ''The 3rd Birthday'' CaseFileAyaBrea.png 411px-PE3_Poster.jpg Bilder_10779.jpg The_3rd_Birthday_Bride.jpg wp_02_1280x720.jpg 2qlwq6g.jpg wp_01_1280x720.jpg AyaBabel.jpg Aya-Brea.jpg image229.png ArtT3B.png Aya3.PNG Wikia-Visualization-Main.png B0045U4U52_3_lg.jpg Aya01.png Aya02.png Aya03.png Aya04.png Aya05.png AyaWedding_(1).png AyaWedding_(2).png AyaWedding_(3).png AyaWedding_(4).png 370964.jpg Art-010.jpg 3rdb-promo-art-cathedral.jpg 144413973.jpg 2132431966_view.jpg 2132435284_view.jpg Nomura_henae_1222.jpg 504309.jpg Ayaeider.png Maid's Uniform.png Business Suit.png Cheongsam.png Santa Soldier.png OD Suit.png Knight Armor.png Swim Wear2.png Titanium Bunny2.png Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters Category:Deceased characters